xenosagafandomcom-20200223-history
Citrine
Citrine is a ginger-haired girl first seen in Xenosaga Episode II. She is U.R.T.V. unit 668; the missing U.R.T.V. from Xenosaga Episode I who falls between U.R.T.V.s #667 Albedo and #669 Nigredo in the numerical sequence. She is a rare female-type U.R.T.V. These models were produced solely for maintaining the viability of the U.R.T.V. cell culture which degenerates after each successive round of cloning. Citrine is shown to have Dmitri Yuriev, her father, and those working for him. In the series, she keeps working for him even after the Miltian Conflict and his "death." The true purpose of her creation was, like Nigredo, to destroy the Red Dragon, Rubedo, in case his unstable powers flared out of control. As with the three others variants, she is believed to symbolize one of the Four Horseman of the Apocalypse. Background Birth Citrine's birth came after Albedo's, but before Nigredo's. She was created to be a U.R.T.V. variant, the head of the female U.R.T.V. unit. Female U.R.T.V.s are produced by inducing a mutation in the Y chromosome of a developing clone and changing it into a second X chromosome, thus turning a male U.R.T.V. into a female. Because of a genetic instability brought about by the Y to X change, female U.R.T.V.s often suffer forms of congenital defects and die very quickly as their bodies fail them. Citrine, however, shows no sign of being affected by this, and is one of the only nine remaining female U.R.T.V.s. Yuriev Institute Citrine wasn't allowed to remain with male U.R.T.V.s, and was kept with the other female U.R.T.V.s in a separate ward. The three male variants met her for the first time during one of the intervals in the mission to save Sakura Mizrahi's subconscious. This surprises them; Albedo having only heard of a girl's ward without having known if it actually existed. At this time, she presents herself with a very arrogant attitude and claims that the female U.R.T.V.s are theoretically more superior than the male units. Rubedo looked irritated at her when she claimed the other females had been disposed of due to an instability and angrily asks, "Who do you think you are?" to which she replies, "And just who do you think you are, Rudedo?" Citrine has a discussion with Nigredo later on, who originally thought the "missing" number, U.R.T.V. unit 668, was dead. In this discussion, she tells him that they were basically the same in powers and as to why they both didn't have anti-U-DO waves, in order to control the Red Dragon's ability. Miltian Conflict and After Citrine is not shown anywhere during the Miltian Conflict, though there was originally a scene showing how she survived before it was deleted from the final release of the game. However, she hints to having been present that day in claiming Rubedo abandoned her on Miltia, fourteen years before the events of Xenosaga. After the incident, her situation is unknown, though it is likely she was kept and raised by Yuriev's co-worker from the Institute, the Salvator faction until his return, as hinted by her wearing the Institutes's outfit at the moment of Yuriev's return. ''Xenosaga I & II'' While she doesn't appear outside of the flashback in Episode II, Citrine returns in her adult form in the Episode II part of Xenosaga I & II. In this, she wears the Institute's outfit at this moment and is one of the first people to become aware of Yuriev's return after he takes over Gaignun's body. She then seems to take on the role of a special agent or bodyguard for him, carrying out his dirty work and protecting him when necessary. ''Xenosaga Episode III'' In Episode III, she acts as Yuriev's bodyguard as well as special agent. She receives orders from him, but stays in the shadow until the Durandal takeover where she helps him take over the bridge where she easily defeats Canaan. When Yuriev goes to take control of the Zohar Emulators, she stays at the last door just before the chamber to stand guard and prevent anyone from ruining his plans. When Jr. and the team go to the bridge to stop Yuriev, they encounter her. At this point, she reveals that she is not following Yuriev's orders for his plan in itself, but in order to destroy U-DO; the reason that she was born, even if it threatens the existence of the universe. She shows a similarity with Albedo in that her main argument against Jr. is that he abandoned her. Forced to fight her, Jr. and the others defeat her. She then questions Jr., "Why were we born? For what reason do we exist? Answer me, Rubedo. You betrayed your comrades, you killed your brother. Why are you still alive?" to which Jr. replies, "To keep my promise," referring to his promise to Sakura. After this, she simply states that she pities him for still being haunted by Sakura's shadow, then collapses and dies. Personality When she is present in her youths, she talks with an air of superiority to the other U.R.T.V.s, including Rubedo, Albedo and Nigredo. She seems to voluntarily isolate, which is likely due to the way she was raised. Revealed by one of the employees at the Yuriev Institute, Citrine has a hard time staying in one place. As an adult, she follows Yuriev's orders, has kept her air of superiority, and an has apparently adopted a sadistic side when it comes to battle. She seems to be sure of what to do, claiming what she does is to fulfil her reason to exist, but the moment of her death she reveals that, in truth, she was unsure of her own purpose in life. Relationships Nigredo/Gaignun Nigredo was the only other U.R.T.V. that she had a personal relationship with, what with their powers and reason to exist being the same. She had told him about his purpose and powers, but never revealed if she knew what Yuriev really created him for. She never said her thoughts on Yuriev's using Gaignun's body, but she was likely lead to think Gaignun by himself was dead, since she claims Rubedo to be her last "comrade" alive. After her death, Yuriev has a conversation with Gaignun's consciousness, where we learn that Gaignun is downtrodden to hear of her death and that he had a 'Connection' with her. The nature of this connection in unknown and is left up to imagination. Rubedo/Jr. Jr. feels remorse for Citrine due to how she is basically like Albedo in that he abandoned her on Miltia. She seems to bear a strong hatred for him when they meet on the Durandal, and claims that she has the powers to kill and defy him. Dmitri Yuriev Yuriev is her father. She was raised to think his actions are right and followed him blindly in his efforts, though in the end she doesn't do it for him, but because it is her reason to exist and has nothing else left. Yuriev consider her as a mere unit, as he does for each U.R.T.V.s. Trivia *Writings released by former Xenosaga writer, Soraya Saga revealed that in the original version of Episode II before her script was modified by Monolith Soft's new team of editors, an adult Citrine makes a brief appearance in the game's present-day timeframe where she reunites with her fellow U.R.T.V.s, Gaignun and a now physically mature Jr. *Citrine symbolizes one of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse along with her three brothers; her symbolizing Death. However, the horse of Death is pale green and not orange, unlike the three others variant whose symbolized horse has the same color than their name. *Being an U.R.T.V. variant, it is assumed she is a Shining Will along her brothers, the heroes, Testaments and some others characters. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:U.R.T.V. units Category:Female characters Category:Deceased